Juggernaut (comics)
Juggernaut (Cain Marko) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character, who first appeared in X-Men #12 (July 1965), was created by writer Stan Lee and artist/co-writer Jack Kirby. He is the stepbrother of Professor X. Since his debut during the Silver Age of Comic Books, the character has appeared in over five decades of Marvel publications, featuring prominently in the X-Men titles and starring in two one-shot solo publications. The character has also been associated with Marvel merchandise including clothing, toys, trading cards, animated television series, video games, and the 2006 superhero feature film, X-Men: The Last Stand, in which he was a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants and was played by Vinnie Jones. Juggernaut later appeared in Deadpool 2, motion-captured and voiced by Ryan Reynolds. In 2008 Juggernaut was ranked 188th on Wizard's list of Top 200 Comic Book Characters."The Top 200 Comic Book Greatest Characters of All Time, Part 2" , May 13, 2008 (dead link). Archive.org archive In 2009 Juggernaut was ranked 19th on IGN's list of Top 100 Comic Book Villains. "19. Juggernaut" (article dated 2009 on first page) Publication history The character debuted as an antagonist of the eponymous mutant superhero team in X-Men #12–13 (July & September 1965). In the first of these issues, he rampaged unseen throughout the X-Men's headquarters while the team's leader, Professor X, related the character's origin in a series of flashbacks. After an initial defeat in the following issue, the Juggernaut returned in X-Men #32–33 (May–June 1967), and returned again in X-Men #46 (July 1968), then fought the sorcerer Doctor Strange in Doctor Strange #182 (September 1969), X-Men member the Beast in Amazing Adventures #16 (January 1973), and the Hulk in The Incredible Hulk #172 (February 1974). After the canceled X-Men returned in the mid-1970s, the Juggernaut returned to fight a new iteration of the team in X-Men #101–103 (October 1975–February 1976). Storylines in Spider-Woman #37–38 (April & June 1981) and The Amazing Spider-Man #229–230 (June–July 1982) explored the Juggernaut's relationship with his ally Black Tom Cassidy. The X-Men and Spider-Man proved to be regular foes for the character, who appeared in Uncanny X-Men #183 (July 1984), Marvel Team-up #150 (February 1985), and Uncanny X-Men #194 (June 1985). The Juggernaut guest-starred in Secret Wars II #7 (January 1986), battled a new generation of mutants in X-Men #217–218 (April & June 1987), appeared in a flashback story in Marvel Saga #21 (August 1987), and in a humorous episode in Excalibur #3 (December 1988). The Juggernaut also participated in the "Acts of Vengeance" storyline in Thor #411–412 (December 1989) and returned in Thor #429 (February 1991). Other appearances included an encounter with his creator, Cyttorak, in X-Men Unlimited #12 (September 1996) and starring in the one-shot issue Juggernaut #1 (April 1997). In 1994 Marvel purchased Malibu Comics and began a series of crossovers that saw Marvel characters entering the Malibu Ultraverse. In 1995-1996, Juggernaut lead a group of Ultras, who were named The All New Exiles. The All New Exiles eventually met up with the X-Men in a special Malibu/Marvel collaboration, The All New Exiles vs X-Men, Issue #0, dated October 1995. The character appeared in Juggernaut: The Eighth Day #1 (November 1999) and Avengers Vol. 3, Nos. 23–25 (December 1999–February 2000) with similarly powered avatars and attempted a reformation in Uncanny X-Men # 410–413 (September–December 2002) and X-Men #162–164 (November 2004–January 2005). The Juggernaut confronted his stepbrother, Charles Xavier—leader of the X-Men—in X-Men: Legacy #219 (February 2009), and fought the Hulk in Hulk #602 (November 2009). He appeared as a regular character in Thunderbolts beginning with issue #144, and remained on the team until issue #158, during the Fear Itself limited series. Fictional character biography 1960s Cain Marko is the son of Kurt Marko, who becomes Charles Xavier's stepfather when he marries Sharon Xavier after the death of her husband Brian, for which Kurt is partially responsible. Kurt Marko favors Charles and abuses his own son, Cain. Cain resents Charles and bullies him frequently. Cain Marko and his step-brother Charles serve in the US Army and are stationed in Korea. Marko finds a hidden temple dedicated to the entity Cyttorak. On entering, Marko finds and holds a huge ruby and reads the inscription on the stone aloud: "Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak! Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become ... forevermore ... a human juggernaut!" The gem channels Cyttorak's power into Marko. The transformation causes a cave-in, and the character is buried and presumably killed, not being heard from again until a sudden assault on the X-Men's headquarters. Xavier recounts the Juggernaut's origin to the X-Men, and after shrugging off the mansion's defenses and brushing aside the X-Men, Marko is seen clearly in the final panel as he confronts Xavier. The X-Men regroup and attack, while Xavier summons Fantastic Four member the Human Torch to aid the mutants; the Torch generates 'pulses' of flame that essentially hypnotize the Juggernaut, distracting him long enough for Angel to remove his helmet, making Marko susceptible to a telepathic attack by Xavier.X-Men #12-13 (July & Sept. 1965) The Juggernaut returns seeking revenge and is delayed by three of the X-Men while Cyclops and Marvel Girl, aided by the astral form of mystic Doctor Strange, find and use another jewel of Cyttorak, which banishes the Juggernaut to the "Crimson Cosmos", the home dimension of Cyttorak.X-Men #32-33 (May–June 1967) When the Juggernaut reappears, the character has gained mystical abilities and briefly battles the mystic Doctor Strange before being banished to an alternate universe by the cosmic entity Eternity.Doctor Strange #182 (Sept. 1969) 1970s Juggernaut reappears on Earth through sheer force of will, although the alien dimension caused him to age rapidly. The panicking villain battles former X-Man the Beast before being drawn back to the same dimension.Amazing Adventures #16 (Jan. 1973) An entity from his prison dimension reverses the aging process and removes the mystical powers on the proviso that the villain never return. The Juggernaut is accidentally pulled back to Earth at the Hulkbuster base by an interdimensional device designed to banish the Hulk. The Hulk aids the Juggernaut in escaping from the base but attacks him when the Juggernaut threatens a civilian. During the battle, the Juggernaut's helmet is removed, and he is surprised and defeated by Professor X, Cyclops, and Marvel Girl.Hulk #172 (Feb. 1974) The Juggernaut befriends Black Tom Cassidy, the cousin of X-Man Banshee, and battles the first generation of new X-Men. When Tom falls off the battlements of Cassidy Keep after a sword duel with Banshee, Juggernaut jumps after him into the sea.X-Men #101-103 (Oct; Dec & Feb. 1976) 1980s Black Tom uses his niece Siryn, who possesses the same powers as her father Banshee, to steal a shipment of the metal vibranium. The Juggernaut battles Spider-Woman and the X-Men and is the only one of the criminal trio to escape capture.Spider-Woman #37-38 (April & June 1981) After freeing him from prison, Black Tom decides that the psychic Madame Web could be useful in his criminal pursuits. On arriving in New York City, Tom sends the Juggernaut to capture Madame Web; Juggernaut destroys several city blocks in the process, and ignores Spider-Man's best efforts to stop him. He almost kills Web by accident when he removes her from a life support device, and abandons her. A frustrated Spider-Man eventually lures the Juggernaut into setting concrete, poured for the foundation of an office high-rise, into which he sinks without a trace;Amazing Spider-Man #229-230 (June–July 1982) he takes over a month to dig his way out.Amazing Spider-Man #629 The Juggernaut, in civilian guise, has a bar fight with the X-Man Colossus, who is at first unaware of the villain's true identity.Uncanny X-Men #183 (July 1984) After another battle against Spider-Man and the X-Men,Marvel Team-Up #150 (Feb. 1985) the Juggernaut encounters the futuristic Sentinel Nimrod, who humiliates and defeats him.Uncanny X-Men #194 (June 1985) The Juggernaut is one of the villains assembled by Mephisto to battle the cosmic entity the Beyonder.Secret Wars II #7 (Jan. 1986) The Juggernaut battles an all-new generation of X-Men,X-Men #217-218 (April–June 1987) appears in a flashback story with the original X-Men,Marvel Saga #21 (Aug. 1987) and has a humorous encounter with Captain Britain.Excalibur #3 (Dec. 1988) The Juggernaut also participates in the Acts of Vengeance, battling the Thunder God Thor and teen superteam the New Warriors.Thor #411-412 (both Dec. 1989) 1990s The Juggernaut continues to feature prominently in Marvel titles, starring in an alternate universe adventure,What If? #13 (May 1990) battling Thor once again''Thor'' #429 (Feb. 1991) and starring opposite other characters such as the mutant team X-Force,X-Force #2–5 (Sept.–Dec. 1991) Doctor Strange,Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #44 (Aug. 1992) the Hulk (allied at the time with master villain the Red Skull and tricking and capturing the Hulk with the same "civilian" guise used against Colossus),Hulk #402-403 (Feb.-March 1993) mercenary Deadpool,Deadpool: The Circle Chase #1-2 (Sept.-Aug. 1993) the villain turned antihero Venom,Venom: The Madness #1–2 (Nov.-Dec. 1993) and multiple battles with the X-Men.X-Men: The Early Years #12 - 13 (April - May 1995); X-Men #334 (July 1996) The Juggernaut suffers a major setback during the Onslaught storyline, being defeated and then humiliated by the entity when imprisoned in the Gem of Cyttorak. The Juggernaut, however, eventually escapes.X-Men Unlimited #12 (Sept. 1996) The Juggernaut also stars in a solo story''Juggernaut'' #1 (April 1997) and the "Eighth Day" storyline, which introduces the entities the Exemplars. The Juggernaut and seven other humans are revealed to have all been empowered and corrupted by mystical entities, and as avatars enforce their will on Earth.Juggernaut: The Eighth Day #1 (Nov. 1999) The Juggernaut resists the influence of Cyttorak and when captured by other Exemplars is aided by the superhero team the Avengers. Leader Captain America convinces the other Exemplars that they have been manipulated by the mystical entities, who then decide to leave Earth.Avengers vol. 3, #23-25 (Dec. 1999 – Feb. 2000) 2000s The Juggernaut, courtesy of a ruse engineered by Black Tom Cassidy, eventually allies with and joins the X-Men; the plan is to destroy the team from within. When Cassidy openly betrays the Juggernaut, Marko attempts to change his ways and joins the X-Men. Uncanny X-Men #410 - 411 (Oct. 2002); #412 (Nov. 2002) The Juggernaut befriends a young mutant boy called Sammy Paré, who helps Marko reform,Uncanny X-Men #413 (Nov. 2002) despite setbacks such as a battle with the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight.Uncanny X-Men #432 (Dec. 2003); #433–434 (Jan. 2004) However, when Paré discovers that Black Tom Cassidy is preparing to attack the X-Men's headquarters, he is killed. An enraged Juggernaut attacks Cassidy and his allies, and the battle strands all participants in the alternate dimension the Mojoverse.X-Men #162-164 (Nov. 2004 – Jan. 2005) The Juggernaut reappears and joins the team New Excalibur for a brief period. One storyline expands on the Juggernaut's origin and reveals that Marko is only the most recent of a series of incarnations of Cyttorak's avatar; each battles a challenger to the death for the right to retain the entity's power.New Excalibur #13 - 15 (Jan. - March 2007) During the World War Hulk storyline, the Juggernaut's power begins to wane, but by shunning his stepbrother Xavier and returning to his villainous nature, he is able to restore the link with Cyttorak, becoming powerful enough to hold his own against the Hulk.World War Hulk; X-Men #1–3 (Aug.–Oct. 2007) Despite an attempt by Xavier to reform Marko, he concedes that redemption is impossible.X-Men: Legacy #219 (Feb. 2009) 2010s While training his son Skaar, Bruce Banner bombs Juggernaut's house to initiate a confrontation between Skaar and the Juggernaut.Incredible Hulk #601 Skaar manages to win his first fight by throwing the Juggernaut into open space, proving to his father that he has the ability to use cunning and strategy in combat, and not simply physical strength.Incredible Hulk #602 During The Gauntlet storyline, Spider-Man finds the Juggernaut unconscious. The government comes along and transports the Juggernaut to a secure facility. Spider-Man sneaks into the facility to ask the Juggernaut who did this to him. Then, a new Captain Universe breaks into the room and claims he's there to slay the Juggernaut.Amazing Spider-Man #627 Spider-Man learns that Captain Universe is a man named William Nguyen who wants revenge on Juggernaut for ruining his life during his previous fight with Spider-Man over Madame Web.Amazing Spider-Man #628 When he insists on trying to kill Juggernaut instead of fixing the tectonic plates beneath New York City, the Uni-Power leaves Nguyen and enters the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut, as Captain Universe, repairs the damage to the tectonic plates that was caused by him during the same rampage that ruined Nguyen's life. Following the Siege storyline, Juggernaut is shown at The Raft at the start of the Heroic Age storyline – weakened, since Cyttorak apparently took his temporary empowerment by the Uni-Power as an affront and withheld part of his "blessing". Following Luke Cage's appointment as leader of the Thunderbolts, Cain is brought up for suggestion for the program. While Cage is initially against his joining, Professor X telepathically contacts Luke and asks him to reconsider, believing he has a chance at redemption despite what he previously told Cain. Juggernaut agrees to do whatever Luke says, partly because he is now suffused with nanomachines which can affect him in his weakened state.Thunderbolts # 144 During the Fear Itself storyline, one of the seven Hammers of the Worthy that was launched to Earth by Serpent: God of Fear lands near Juggernaut. Juggernaut lifts it and becomes Kuurth: Breaker of Stone. His transformation is enough to level the Raft, causing a mass prison break.Fear Itself #2 Kuurth makes his way to California and fights the X-Men. Magik, Colossus, and Shadowcat go to Cyttorak's dimension and inform it that the Serpent has control over Juggernaut. Magik strikes a deal with Cyttorak, who chooses her to become the new host of the Juggernaut's powers. However, the entity transfers the Juggernaut's powers to Colossus instead. Colossus is able to turn the tide on Kuurth before Kuurth is teleported away by the Serpent.Uncanny X-Men #540–542 During the last battle between the Avengers and the Worthy, Kuurth is defeated by Wolverine using his Uru armor and loses his hammer when the Serpent is killed by Thor.Fear Itself #7 Cain Marko, apparently having been incarcerated after the events of Fear Itself, having lost the power of both Kuurth and Cyttorak (but retaining his enormous physique) is released into military custody. Subsequently, he is taken to the borders of the country of Sharzhad just as the Thunderbolts return from their tumultuous tumble through time, and Satana aids Man-Thing in opening a gateway to the Crimson Cosmos (or possibly an alternate universe where Cain Marko had died while still the Juggernaut). Pushing his hand through, Marko is re-empowered, becoming the Juggernaut once more, just in time to thunder forth and smash through the otherwise unbreakable force field surrounding the country. This allows the Thunderbolts to resolve an otherwise deadly threat to the planet, as had been orchestrated by the Ghost, who had sent the request for Marko's release back through time.Dark Avengers #182 He soon loses these borrowed powers again and lives in solitude in the desert, still, it seems, super-strong, although not mystically-empowered.Dark Avengers #183 Meanwhile, Magik purges the Juggernaut powers from Colossus with her Soulsword.Uncanny X-Men (vol. 2) #20 After a time, Cyttorak causes the Crimson Gem to reappear in the ancient temple and emit a call for suitable candidates to become a new Juggernaut. Cain Marko, finally having found peace—even tending a vegetable garden—senses the call and, having armed himself, coerces the Vanisher to take him to the Gem's location. He comes into conflict with a team of X-Men (having been alerted by Colossus, who also perceived the call), as well as seekers of the Juggernaut's power such as Man-Killer. Marko and Colossus struggle with one another, only to realize that they have the same goal—to destroy the Crimson Gem and prevent another avatar being empowered. Ahmet Adbol, the former Living Monolith, claims the Gem and is transformed into an amalgam of Living Monolith and Juggernaut.Amazing X-Men vol. 2 #16–17 As the colossal new Juggernaut wreaks havoc in the countryside, Colossus invokes Cyttorak, and the god responds to his former exemplar. Arguing that the Monolith-Juggernaut will eventually fail Cyttorak, as all his former avatars have done, Colossus challenges him to try something new: empower him enough to kill Cyttorak himself. Apparently daunted by this prospect, the god withdraws his power from Ahmet Abdol and instead empowers another avatar, to a greater extent than any Juggernaut has ever been. However, the new avatar is not Colossus, but once more Cain Marko. Marko is full of rage, which he focuses on the X-Men and specifically Cyclops (who isn't even present), for killing Professor Xavier. Now more powerful than ever and stripped of even his last weaknesses, he feels that Charles Xavier was the only one who ever truly believed in Cain Marko. Colossus attempts to battle the empowered Juggernaut, but dodges Cain's blows rather than fighting him head on. Peter eventually "cheats" and strikes the sea side cliff edge where they had been fighting, causing Cain to fall into the ocean below, but in the end, he is seen rising from the waves once again.Amazing X-Men vol. 2 #18–19 The Juggernaut and Black Tom resurface attacking a luxury yacht, but they are confronted by the time-displaced young X-Men, with Jean knocking Black Tom out while Beast - who has been training in magic - creates a dimensional portal that passes through Hell before sending Juggernaut to Siberia.X-Men: Blue #1 Cain next appears in Iceman #5, STILL looking for those responsible who killed his half-brother Charles Xavier. He runs into Iceman, who's having family issues of his own. Bobby, thankful for the distraction, engages Cain. At the end of the fight, Iceman encases Juggernaut in an ice cage and rocket's him into the nearby river via ice elevator sling-shot. Then he creates some ice simulacrum that carry/swim him down river, removing Cain from the area altogether.Iceman #5 A continuation where Iceman #5 left off, Cain is apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. and is being flown to a secure location but gets accidentally summoned by Dr. Voodoo to the X-Mansion. Cain fights a mixed team of veterans (Rogue, Quicksilver, Wanda, Dr. Voodoo & Wasp) and newbie (Quicksilver's latest girl-friend: Synapse). Once Juggernaut has engaged them, Rogue power punches him away from the team to give them more space. Quicksilver attempts to finish the fight quickly by racing Synapse over to Cain to get his helmet off so she can mentally neutralize him. Pietro quickly gets the helmet off but finds out Cain's wearing a mental protection skull cap underneath. Cain subsequently knocks Synapse into next week almost killing her. More battle ensues and Dr. Voodoo sends his summoned Cyttorak "bob the builder" minions to "fix" Cain's armor and thus "sealing" him inside his armor. The little Cyttorak builder's then carry Cain back into Cyttorak's realm and Dr. Voodoo closes the portal.Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 #29 Powers and abilities When Cain Marko finds the Gem of the mystical entity Cyttorak, he is empowered with magical energies and transformed into an immortal avatar for the entity in question.Juggernaut: The 8th Day; Avengers vol. 3, #24-25 (Jan.-Feb. 2000) As the Juggernaut, Marko possesses superhuman strength, being capable of shattering mountains, lifting and using buildings as weapons,Uncanny X-Men #361 (Nov. 1998) and extreme durability. Juggernaut is able to generate a mystical force field that grants him additional invulnerability to any physical attack when it is at its maximum.X-Men #13 (Sept. 1965) Even when the force field is temporarily absorbed by Thor's hammer, the Juggernaut's natural durability still proves to be great enough to withstand blows from Thor. The Juggernaut is described as physically unstoppable once in motion, does not tire from physical activity, and is able to survive without food, water, or oxygen. The Juggernaut heals quickly, as when he was stabbed through the eyes by Shatterstar, the wounds were healed almost immediately.Spider-Man #16 It is possible for an opponent with sufficient physical or mystical strength of their own to turn the Juggernaut's unstoppable movement against him, by redirecting his motion so that he gets stranded in a position in which he has no escape; both the Hulk and his son, Skaar, have done this physically, and Thor has done it mystically with Mjolnir.World War Hulk: X-Men #3="Thor vol. 1 #412" The only character to have stopped Juggernaut while he was in motion as an act of pure physical strength was the Hulk while he was War, a horseman of Apocalypse and empowered with Celestial technology.The Incredible Hulk #457 When Marko gains complete access to the Gem's powers during the Trion saga, it increases his power a thousandfold. Trion Juggernaut is capable of altering the size of matter, growing in size, tracking, levitation, absorbing and projecting energy, increasing his own strength, and creating portals through space-time.The Uncanny X-Men #369 The character is vulnerable to mental attacks, a weakness that has been exploited via the removal of his helmet, which normally protects him from such. The Juggernaut has circumvented this weakness on occasion by wearing a metal skullcap inside his main helmet. If Juggernaut loses his helmet, he can magically recreate it from available raw materials (as long as he possesses the full power of the gem). After Cyttorak's re-empowering of Cain Marko, his strength and durability were raised to higher levels than ever before, and his vulnerability to mental attacks was negated.Amazing X-Men vol. 2 # 19 Other versions Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse universe, Cain is a monk who works as a protector of Avalon. He guides Mystique and Nightcrawler to meet Destiny,X-Calibre vol. 1 #1 but subsequently suffers an aneurysm when his desire not to hurt others conflicts with his lust for violence during an attack on Avalon.X-Calibre vol. 1 #3 Days of Future Past Juggernaut is mentioned in thought by Rachel Summers as having been alive in her original timeline, where he shared the power of the Cyttorak Jewel with Black Tom and they assisted the mutant resistance in their fight against the Sentinels for a time. Marvel Zombies In the Marvel Zombies universe, a zombified Juggernaut is seen in a horde of zombified villains.Marvel Zombies #4 He is later killed by Wolverine when Wolverine shoves his fist in Juggernaut's mouth and proceeds to use his newly obtained cosmic powers to decapitate him.Marvel Zombies #5 MC2 In the futuristic MC2 universe, the title J2 stars the son of the Juggernaut, Zane Yama. Yama, who inherits his father's powers and goes by the name J2, joins the future Avengers and is eventually reunited with his father Cain Marko, who is trapped in an alternate dimension.J2 #1 - 12 (Oct. 1998 - Oct. 1999) What If? *In a reality where Xavier acquires the Crimson Gem rather than Cain, Cain joins forces with Magneto and Xavier's disillusioned students, the X-Men. Believing that Xavier's more ruthless methods contradict his alleged dream of peaceful co-existence and using a telepathy-blocking headband to prevent Xavier from realizing what he is up to, they expel the Juggernaut into space. Cain leaves with Magneto after Xavier's Juggernaut is dispatched.What If? vol. 2 #13 *In What if? Vol. 2 #94, in a reality where Cain successfully defeats the X-Men in their first battle, the Sentinels are thus released in mass numbers without the X-Men to oppose them, resulting in Earth's destruction in their subsequent assault. Although Cain eventually destroys the Sentinels through sheer persistence, he is left alone wandering in a post-apocalyptic wasteland with all other humans, and even animals, having been killed by the radiation released by the Sentinels. In his eagerness for human company, he also unintentionally destroys a hidden enclave of humans and mutants conserved by Magneto.What If? vol. 2 #94 Ultimate Marvel '' #1 (August 2005). Art by Tom Raney.]] The Ultimate Marvel imprint title Ultimate X-Men features an alternate universe version of the Juggernaut, who is originally part of the Weapon X program and has ties to Rogue, having grown up in the same trailer park. At some point in his life he was incarcerated by Weapon X and forced to act as a living weapon under the direction of Col. John Wraith. Juggernaut is part of the strike force that takes out the X-Men, forcing them into Weapon X as well. Cain and Rogue share a cell while both are forced to serve Weapon X. When The Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy remove the security implants that are prohibiting the mutants from leaving their cells, Juggernaut fights for his freedom. After the entire ordeal, Cain is offered a place with both Xavier's X-Men and The Brotherhood. Cain chooses The Brotherhood but later leaves the team for parts unknown.First seen Ultimate X-Men #8 (Sep. 2001) Cain is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. However, en route to a prison designed to contain the Hulk, there is an accident, and Cain broke free. Retrieving his helmet, he tracks down Rogue, who is a thief along with Gambit, stealing the Cyttorak Gem from the Fenris twins. He also reveals that he has a crush on Rogue. Juggernaut is bonded with the gem when Gambit shoves it into his helmet.Ultimate X-Men Annual #1 During the Ultimatum storyline, Juggernaut helps Rogue in defending the X-Mansion from anti-mutant soldiers led by William Stryker. He is shot in the eye by a poisonous dart fired by one of the anti-mutant soldiers and dies in Rogue's arms.Ultimate X-Men #99 Marvel Apes In the Marvel Apes universe, there is a primate version of Juggernaut called Juggermonk who is a member of the Ape-Vengers. Worst X-Man Ever Juggernaut attempted to steal a fortune only to battle the New Mutants. Juggernaut was ultimately stopped when Minerva created a well under Juggernaut sending him to the bottom of the Earth.X-Men: Worst X-Man Ever #4 In other media Television * Juggernaut appeared in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, voiced by William H. Marshall with stock grunts by Bob Holt from the [[The Incredible Hulk (1982 TV series)|1982 Incredible Hulk series]]. He was the villain in the episode "A Firestar is Born". * Juggernaut appeared in the 1989 pilot Pryde of the X-Men, voiced by Ron Gans. He was seen as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. * The character fully appeared in the 1990s X-Men animated series, voiced by Rick Bennett. He attempts to get revenge on Charles Xavier (his half brother in this continuity) in his three episodes ("The Unstoppable Juggernaut", "Phoenix Saga Part 3: Cry of the Banshee" and "Juggernaut Returns"). * Juggernaut had a non-voiced cameo appearance in the 1990s Fantastic Four animated series. He was seen in the episode "Nightmare in Green" along with the X-Men and Scarlet Spider. * Juggernaut appears in X-Men: Evolution, voiced by Paul Dobson. In this show, Juggernaut is Professor Xavier's half-brother (rather than step-brother) and his powers are a result of a dormant mutant ability. This ability is awakened by the gem of Cyttorak. At some point, he has been caught and placed in stasis at a secure facility. Mystique releases him to get Xavier's computer to give to Mystique. Juggernaut betrays Mystique and smashes through the X-Men's mansion. The X-Men and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants team up and defeat Juggernaut by taking off his helmet to allow the Professor to knock him out with mental attacks. In the end, Juggernaut is re-imprisoned, and the X-Men hope the Brotherhood will come to their side eventually. Juggernaut is later released to further provoke human-mutant conflict, but the X-Men prove that mutants are not all the enemy when they defeat Juggernaut's attempt to destroy a dam. * Juggernaut is featured in Wolverine and the X-Men, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. In the episode "Battle Lines", he is sent by Magneto to break Tildie Soames out of a Mutant Response Division facility since he can break the box that Tildie is held in. Juggernaut places a device on Soames, but a monster manifested from Tildie's nightmares sends him flying. In the episode "Breakdown", the X-Men fight Juggernaut when a vision of Jean Grey distracts Cyclops from blasting off Juggernaut's helmet. When the fight was over, Juggernaut escapes. * Juggernaut appears in The Super Hero Squad Show, voiced by Tom Kenny. In the episode "Enter Dormammu", he and Sabretooth fight the Super Hero Squad over an Infinity fractal and end up defeated at the great wall near Villainville. * Juggernaut appears in the Black Panther TV series, voiced by Peter Lurie. He is among the villains that help Klaw's invasion of Wakanda. * Juggernaut appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. It is implied that this version's powers are not instilled in his own person, but are derived from his suit (or at least his helmet). In the episode "Awesome", he becomes a serious hazard for Spider-Man's desperate last-minute efforts to complete a school science fair project. Despite his claims of being unstoppable, he is finally held up and his costume consumed by the Awesome Android, rendering him powerless and helpless against a knockout punch from Spider-Man. After Awesome Android's defeat, Juggernaut is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. In the episode "Swarm", Juggernaut escapes from prison and Spider-Man places a Spider-Tracer on his helmet. Iron Man shows up to help Spider-Man fight Juggernaut, getting away as Spider-Man hoped to get the Spider-Tracer to work. Spider-Man later faces Juggernaut and again places a modified Spider-Tracer. Yet something goes wrong; Juggernaut gets surrounded by self-replicating Spider-Tracers and crashes into a cement truck, where he gets stuck in cement. In the episode "The Next Iron Spider", Juggernaut is seen robbing a bank until he is defeated by Squirrel Girl's squirrel army. But Juggernaut is only knocked out temporarily and attempts to escape, only for Spider-Man to defeat and capture him. In the episode "The Revenge of Arnim Zola", Arnim Zola uses synthezoid hybrids of villains, including a hybrid of Juggernaut and Doctor Octopus which fights Agent Venom and Rhino before getting destroyed by Spider-Man. * Juggernaut appears in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers voiced by Shota Yamamoto. Film as Juggernaut in X-Men: The Last Stand]] * In the first script of X-Men, written by Andrew Kevin Walker, the character was supposed to be a part of the Brotherhood of Mutants and one of Magneto's minions. However, this was scrapped when Walker rewrote the script. * Cain Marko / Juggernaut appears in X-Men: The Last Stand, played by Vinnie Jones. He serves as one of Magneto's Brotherhood Alliance army. In this adaptation, he is a mutant with no explicit connection to Charles Xavier or the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. His mutation granted him the inability to be halted once he starts running, and superhuman strength sufficient to fight Wolverine to a standstill. During the battle on Alcatraz Island, Magneto orders him to destroy the cure, but is foiled by Kitty Pryde and knocks himself out when he attempts to run through a wall while in the presence of the power-negating Leech. Vinnie Jones has said he would like to reprise Juggernaut in a spin-off, as he felt there was too little time in X-Men: The Last Stand to imbue the character with depth. * The character was originally written to appear in X-Men: Days of Future Past but was replaced by Quicksilver. Josh Helman was cast as the character but was recast as William Stryker instead. * Cain Marko / Juggernaut appears in Deadpool 2 as an entirely computer-generated character, credited "as himself". It was later revealed that Ryan Reynolds provided the voice and facial motion-capture performance for the character with the voice being digitally altered to be deeper, while director David Leitch provided on-set motion capture performance in shots where Deadpool and Juggernaut interact. During the film, the Juggernaut explains that he wears his helmet because it deflects the telepathic powers of his wheelchair-bound brother. Marko is kept imprisoned at the Icebox, an isolated prison for mutants under the Department of Mutant Contentment, where he befriends a young Russell Collins / Firefist when the latter is looking for a powerful ally to protect him. Russell frees the Juggernaut while they're being transferred on a truck and he destroys the vehicle, ending a fight between Cable and Deadpool, and rips the latter in two with his bare hands before heading to destroy the Essex orphanage where Firefist was abused by its headmaster. Cable, Deadpool, and Domino have a hard time controlling the massive mutant, when Colossus arrives to fight the Juggernaut. Colossus is also almost defeated before Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio intervene to help him. Yukio ties the Juggernaut's feet together, Colossus sticks an electrical cable into his anus, and Negasonic blasts him into a pool, where he is electrocuted and stays incapacitated for the remainder of the film. He is last seen making his way out of the electrified pool before the credits roll. Video games * Juggernaut is the stage 3 boss in LJN's 1988 NES game The Uncanny X-Men. * Juggernaut is a boss in Data East's 1991 arcade game Captain America and The Avengers. * Juggernaut is the stage 5 boss in the X-Men arcade game by Konami. * Juggernaut was one of two bosses (along with Apocalypse) for Wolverine's stage in the 1992 game Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge. * Juggernaut appears in X-Men for the Sega Genesis. * Juggernaut appears as a Danger Room simulation in the X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse Super NES game. * Juggernaut appears as a character in several of Capcom's Marvel-based fighting games, beginning with X-Men: Children of the Atom as an unplayable character and as the penultimate boss, but selectable in Marvel Super Heroes, and in the Marvel vs. Capcom crossover series in X-Men vs. Street Fighter, in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a striker, and in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. * Juggernaut appears as a boss in X-Men: Mutant Academy 2. * Juggernaut appears as playable character in X-Men: Next Dimension, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Juggernaut appeared as a boss in X2: Wolverine's Revenge, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. He was shown as an inmate of the Void. * Juggernaut appeared as an enemy in X-Men Legends, voiced by John DiMaggio. A flashback level featured the X-Men fighting Juggernaut to keep him from reaching Professor X. A later mission had the X-Men fighting Juggernaut when it came to keeping him from abducting Forge. After Juggernaut is defeated and placed in a special cell, Juggernaut stated that he doesn't know who hired him to target Forge. * Juggernaut gets upgraded to playable status in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, voiced again by John DiMaggio. He is shown as one of the latest members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. * Juggernaut appears in the Game Boy Advance version of X-Men: The Official Game as a boss character. * Juggernaut is a playable character in the Vicarious Visions (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, later also PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC) versions of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 with John DiMaggio reprising his role. Juggernaut's modern costume is his default and his Ultimate Marvel counterpart appears as an unlockable alternate costume. * Juggernaut appears as a villain in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, voiced by Matt Willig. The Earth-616 Spider-Man comes across him while looking for a Tablet of Order and Chaos fragment. While trying to reclaim the fragment from Juggernaut (who had unknowingly picked it up with his boot), Spider-Man had to fight with the Wild Pack who are targeting Juggernaut and Spider-Man. After losing his helmet and being dropped through an Oscorp building, Juggernaut finally discovers the fragment on his person and uses its power to strengthen himself for a final battle with Spider-Man. Although it increases his strength to even greater levels than before, the fragment's power clashes with Juggernaut's Crimson Gem, weakening his defenses enough for Spider-Man to defeat him. Juggernaut is later seen in the credits, having been apprehended by the Wild Pack. * Juggernaut appears as a villain and boss of the mission "All for Jugger-naut!" in the online PC game Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, voiced by Travis Willingham. * Juggernaut appears in the X-Men: Destiny video game, voiced once again by Fred Tatasciore. He appears as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. * Juggernaut is a boss in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. He later appeared as an unlockable hero when the player collects all 8 of his comic covers from the Unstoppable Lockboxes. * Juggernaut appears as both a boss and playable character in the MMO game Marvel Heroes, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Juggernaut appears in Lego Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by Andrew Kishino.LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Characters and Cast Revealed, IGN July 20, 2013 He is seen as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Juggernaut accompanied Magneto in the attack on the X-Mansion to get to the Tesseract. As the players progress through the level, Juggernaut is seen rampaging throughout the X-Mansion, fighting Colossus and Gambit. When it comes to the X-Jet Hangar, the players ultimately fight Juggernaut, managing to remove his helmet and defeat him. * Juggernaut appears in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, voiced by Peter Lurie. He accompanies Magneto and Mystique in attacking the X-Mansion to find the Infinity Gem. During the fight, Juggernaut goes on a rampage in the X-Mansion where one incident ruins all the tacos that Deadpool made. Deadpool assists the heroes in fighting Juggernaut. As the players subdue Juggernaut, Colossus engages Juggernaut while the heroes leave. When Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight attack, Juggernaut assists Cyclops and Colossus in buying the heroes and Magneto time to get away. Books * In the X-Men/''Star Trek'' crossover novel Planet X, Wolverine programs the holodeck of the Enterprise-E to simulate Juggernaut (along with Sabretooth, Unus the Untouchable, and the Blob) for him and Worf to fight. * Juggernaut is the focus of the novel X-Men: The Jewels of Cyttorak ( ), where an archeological dig reveals a fragment of an emerald from the same lost city of Cyttorak. * Juggernaut is featured in the third novel of the X-Men: Mutant Empire trilogy, fighting alongside the X-Men to stop Magneto from conquering Manhattan. Music * The song 'Legendary Iron Hood' by Open Mike Eagle from the album Brick Body Kids Still Daydream is written from the perspective of Juggernaut. Internet parody On February 14, 2006, the parody troupe My Way Entertainment released "The Juggernaut Bitch!!", an overdub of part of the X-Men animated TV series episode "Phoenix Saga (Part 3): The Cry of the Banshee". "The Juggernaut Bitch!!" uses a variety of slang, profanity and non sequiturs through ad-libbing. The parody includes the often-repeated line, "Don't you know who the fuck I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" At first, the clip was made available on the duo's college website, but when YouTube became popular, so did the parody. The clip became a popular internet meme, so popular that the line was included in X-Men: The Last Stand during Juggernaut's fight with Kitty Pryde. In June 2006, My Way released a sequel, "J2: Juggment Day", using footage from the episode "Juggernaut Returns". On June 10, 2007, My Way released a second sequel, entitled "J3: Shadow of the Colossi", on their website, using footage from "The Unstoppable Juggernaut" and "Pryde of the X-Men". The video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has an achievement called "I'm the Juggernaut..." See also * "Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut!" References External links * * The Full Juggernaut Bio * UncannyXmen.net Spotlight on Juggernaut Category:Male characters in comics Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:CGI characters Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Deadpool characters Category:Fictional Korean War veterans Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional child abuse victims Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1965